Day-old chicks were raised for a period of 16-18 weeks on a corn-soybean practical diet supplemented with 7 percent glycine. These animals, in contrast to those in previous experiments with a purified dietary regimen, exhibited a growth depression after 7 weeks of feeding as compared to their controls. This difference in weight between the two groups however was not seen at the end of the experimental period. An enlargement of the eyeball (buphthalmia) was still observed in the experimental group when chickens were paired between the two flocks according to body weight at 18 weeks of age just prior to enucleation. These observations lead to the conclusion that buphthalmos can be produced in older birds and is not affected by the rate of body growth.